


Max ASMR (final test)

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [44]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Embedded Video, Experimental, F/F, Short, Short One Shot, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max: Just a quick test before Chloe comes back and decides to "help" me with my sound test, by making weird sex noises...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Final Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this was quite a journey and it's still far from perfect. Although this Max model doesn't look any different from the other Max models I've used in the past, this model is very different. The first time I tried, I animated every single bone by hand ... like I always do. I quickly learned that this is not possible once the animation exceeds a certain length. The amount of work involved in animating each bone is not the reason why this method doesn't work. The problem is that it is almost impossible to make changes. I modified Max's bones so that I can use inverse kinematics. This means that when I move Max's hand to a certain point, for example, her upper arm and lower arm move accordingly. This makes the animation easier to handle. I also automated Max's blinking and Max's eyes follow a point that I can animate.
> 
> After I figured this out ... I faced the next problem. I didn't think it was so difficult to make good asmr recordings. What I finally did was to animate the sound in Blender. That means I recorded a mono sound and then attached the sound to Max's hand.
> 
> So this is a final test before I start making a longer video.  
Therefore I would love to read your thoughts on this test.


	2. One Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Max**: I'm sorry for the noise in the background ... I mustered all my courage and asked Victoria to make her music a little less loud ... I am not quite sure what happened then. She just looked at me and stepped into my personal space ... I remember feeling dizzy and that I apologized to her for disturbing her. That was really strange ... and for some reason I want to disturb her again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind and helpful comments! I continued to work on this project and learned a lot in the process. Thanks to the feedback I received, I realized that I also wanted to change the style of the video a bit. So I'm going to start over. I am confident that I now know how to realise this project. This is what I've done so far. I share this video because ... why not XD  
  
My new plan is to make several separate videos. Each video will only contain one type of trigger. My goal is to make the individual scenes longer. In addition, I hope to be able to manage the sounds more easily. The management of the different sounds became quite confusing after just this one minute of animation. In the end I want to combine the individual videos into one long video.


End file.
